The present disclosure herein relates to a polarizing plate, a display device including the polarizing plate, and a method of manufacturing the polarizing plate, and more particularly, to a polarizing plate, a display device including the polarizing plate, and a method of manufacturing the polarizing plate, capable of improving display properties.
Electronic apparatuses providing users with images, such as smart phones, digital, cameras, laptop computers, navigations, and smart televisions, include image display devices for displaying images. Generally, thin and light flat display panels are used in image display devices. Flat display panels include liquid crystal display panels, organic light emitting display panels, plasma display panels, electrophoresis display panels, etc.
On a display panel, a polarizing plate is formed. Recently, researches for improving display properties of display panels through polarizing plates.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.